Helena
by Shana-Sama
Summary: A spinoff on Artbug's Mana. What if Allen were to find himself in a situation like Mana had been in, taking care of a little girl?


(out of story- this is a work based off of Artbug's Mana. This time, Allen is in the role of a father to a little Albino girl. Another secondary fan character will follow- because hey, I love working with the character.

Credit for idea goes to Artbug, and Rivka is his character. I just love to use her.

I do not own D.Gray-man.)

Allen Walker, Age 21 and three thirds, was killing demons for a living. He was in the streets of England, on extended leave. (Fifteen years to be exact.) So now, he had a part time job in the clinic he grew up in, donating an endless plethora blood to them. (Though he'd never tell, he took iron pills) and helping the still living Rivka with cooking. He lived on the newly built third story, with a queen size bed- large compared to him. It was musky and Victorian, with sage green walls and a dark berry colored window frame.

The bathroom was the same too- only with fake marble this time around. It was a very nice place to stay, never the less. But it felt lonely. Just as his room back in the order had been. He always walked through more of the town every day to be familiar with it, not expecting anything unusual. He, as usual, always bypassed the ally his father found him on.

And now, he had to take up a second part time job to keep up with his rent, he took half-night patrols as a police man, every other Tuesday, starting at six and ending at eleven. Every night was uneventful, save for the occasional teen breaking curfew. He'd just escort them to their homes, give them a warning, and be on his way.

Oh, the uneventful nights continued to build up… but, then things began to break from routine. Dog attacks, beatings and blood splatters all started to surface within the span of three blocks. In the winter, there would be the form of a small child. This lead Allen to think- maybe there was another one like him.

It was five pm. He started his shift early, searching every nook and cranny of the area.. Quite frankly, he was terrified, knowing the child may already be dead- he nearly had been. Then, what he hoped for happened- he found the frail child, all alone in the ally he was in by chance. And from the other end, men began to move towards the child- probably out for their usual sick and twisted fun.

Allen wouldn't even wait for confirmation of hostility. He had to follow protocol, however. "Back away from the child, or I will force you away." The holler got the two men's attention. They were big, brutish, and dumb as an ox. One of them pulled a gun- they had intended to harm the child, no doubt. "Police or not, you ain't got no gun, so you ain't a threat fer us." The one with the gun spoke. He was waving it around like it was the holy grail of all weapons, that he was indestructible. Oh, how he was so very wrong.

"On your knees. You're under arrest for threatening an officer." Allen lifted his left arm on instinct, but stopped himself- last resort only, he told himself. When the man, as expected, cocked the gun to fire, Allen was on him in an instant, ripping away the weapon with his right arm, strangling him with the left. Almost effortlessly, Allen hoisted the man into the air, launching him about five yards away.

In a panic, the second man went for the gun in Allen's hand- unfortunately, that was his demise. He had pulled the trigger, and it impaled his heart. And by sheer chance alone, the bullet rebounded and hit the other man in the head. Discarding the gun, he looked down at the child. It was a girl, about five years old, and had the oddest deformity he had ever seen- her eyes. Not only were they different colors, but the pupils were all wrong. The left eye was a light autumn brown, while the other was a bold emerald green, but the pupils were like a cats eyes, only horizontal.

The girl's hair had blanched white, and her skin was pale as paper. She was terribly thin, and her cloths were hardly cloth anymore- just shreds. Every inch of her body was trembling from cold and fear, as she looked at Allen, trying to read his next action. She was covering her forehead, too, for some obscene reason. "Are you alright?" Allen spoke as gently as possible. She backed away, pressing herself firmly against the wall when he moved his hand towards her- in doing so; she moved her hands from her forehead.

There was a little white dot, imbedded inside of her skull- it was shiny, and his arm tingled when she uncovered it- it was an innocence. She was like he was. Smiling warmly, he lifted his left hand, pilling off the glove, and showing her the back of his hand. "You don't have to hide it. I'm like you, too." He kept his voice quite and gentle. But the girl didn't get the point. Allen eventually gave up- she understood him, but didn't trust him. Unbuttoning his uniform jacket, he lifted the girl up, holding her carefully as she struggled- he remembered how this had happened when Mana tried to pick him up.

Once all energy had left her limbs, he tucked her into the uniform jacket, buttoning it up half way. He used his new communications thing, though he long since forgot what it was called, to call in for someone to replace him for the shift; that something came up. He wasn't specific, but it sufficed. He put away the clunky thing, before starting his march back to the clinic- an all too perfect place to live with the situation at hand.

"Do you have a name?" he asked sweetly- the little girl just looked down, seeming rather flustered. "Guess not, huh? … I'll give you a name, then…" he made a thoughtful face, trying to make it look silly- a small but short smile curled on the girl's lips, fading as soon as it came. "… I know. I'll call you Helena." The girl looked up again- she seemed to understand that it was her name. Then it hit him-

Just what was he getting himself into?


End file.
